deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear
Freddy Fazbear= Freddy Fazbear is a Five Nights at Freddy's enemy. He is the main antagonist of the franchise (Apart from the 3rd game) He appears in many, many, MANY What-If? Death Battles.... Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Freddy Fazbear vs Balloon Boy * Freddy Fazbear vs. Batman * Freddy fazbear vs Candy the cat (Complete) * Freddy Fazbear VS Chipper * Freddy Fazbear VS Freddy Fuckboy (Complete) * Freddy Fazbear VS Freddy Krueger (Complete) * Freddy Fazbear vs Herobrine (Complete) * Freddy Fazbear vs Kayako Saeki * Freddy Fazbear vs Michelangelo the Turtle (Complete) * Monokuma VS Freddy Fazbear (Complete) * Freddy vs ROB (Complete) With The Animatronics * Bebop & Rocksteady X The Animatronics (Complete) * Ben Tennyson vs The Animatronics * Cool Cat vs Animatronics * Deadly Six vs The Animatronics * Animatronics vs Derelicts (Complete) * Animatronics VS Eren Jaeger VS Slenderman * Finn and jake VS Original Animatronics * Jason Voorhees vs The Animatronics. (Complete) * Magikarp vs Animatronics (Complete) * The Animatronics VS Payday Gang * The phamtomhive servants vs the animatronics (Complete) * Primeval Animals vs The Animatronics * The Animatronics vs. Sheep Man (Complete) * Shrek and Donkey vs. The Animatronics (Complete) * Slenderman vs. The Animatronics (Complete) * The Survivors VS The Animatronics (Complete) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs The Animatronics * The Wattersons vs The Animatronics * Kurtis Stryker VS Night 20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20/20 Battle Royale * Five Night's at Freddy's Battle Royal * Freddy Fazbear Battle Royale * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Battle Royale (Complete) * Weakling Battle Royale (Big the cat 10) Appearances * Five Nights at Freddy's (2014) * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (2014) * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (2015) * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (2015) * Five Nights at Freddy's : The Silver Eyes (2016) * Five Nights at Freddy's World (2016) * Five Nights at Freddy's movie (TBA) History Once upon a time, a man in purple killed some kids which now inhabit the Animatronics of Freddy's Pizzeria. Freddy Fazbear is the leader of the animatronics and is usually seen on stage along side Bonnie and Chica. Arsenal *His suit is a limited source of defense. *Microphone is powerful enough to damage Mechrabs. *Pizza Wheels are powerful enough to damage and destroy metal. *Blaster from FNAF 57 that can be upgraded by using cupcakes. If he collects all 9 cupcakes he receives a blaster with very long range, can kill many opponets including large ones with a few shots and its blasts are large but quick. It can destroy beings 2x Freddy's size with a few blasts even when they're made out of titanium. Strengths & Feats *Sneaky, almost barely able to be spotted unless close observation is given. *Has experience of killing night guards for about two weeks. (if counting the two games) *Supposedly strong enough to stuff a person into a suit filled with robotic parts. *Has slightly fast movements. *Can rip metal in the novel. *Being a possessed robot, he won't die if his physical body is destroyed. (Not that he can do much as a ghost anyways.) *Can throw and smash arcade machines like toys in the novel. *Defeated Scott's Head with nothing more than a blaster. (In FNaF World update 2) Weaknesses * Recognizes people as metal endoskeletons without their costumes on after hours (supposedly) * Is dismantled in the second game * Inferior to his Parody counterpart Freddy Fuckboy *Electricity is Fatal for his body. *Regularly fights with a group rather than alone *No formal combat training *Can be easily damaged *Was killed by Purple Guy. (Physically) *Doesn't really fight much; prefers to defeat his victims with surprise ambushes, overpowering them when they don't expect it. *All of his movement is done by the ghost inside of him; animatronics are controlled by air Pistons, making movement impossible. *Birthday Buff is very short *In THe SIlver Eyes couldn't kill a single human FNAF World only powers * Pizza Wheel: Attacks foes with pizza capable of damaging metal and attacks multiple targets * Birthday: Raises stats of himself and all of his team * Esc Key: Has a chance to instakill all enemies, dosn't work on bosses *Mic Toss: A medium range attack that does small damage to one enemy. *AMP:A powerful electric attack capable of dealing massive damage. *Mega Bite:A bite Capable of killing enemies 3 times Freddy's size. *In update 2 he received a pea shooter in a spin off game that can be upgraded with cupcakes in the game Gallery Old freddy gif.gif|Freddy's jumpscare in the second game. Freddy Fazbear jumpscare.gif|Freddy's jumpscare when the power goes out in the first game. freddy_fazbear_by_i6nis-d7x3wqt.png|3-D model from Garry's Mod Fazbear.png|Freddy alongside two endoskeletons skla.jpg|Freddy, alongside Bonnie and Chica, in the Celebrate poster in The Office Freddy_Fazbear_(FnaF2).png|Withered Freddy Fazbear freddy_fazbear_meme_by_dreggnik-d82ixqq.jpg|''Only you can prevent wildfires'' Output_swP4iS.gif|Freddy's regular jumpscare FREDDY_F.jpg|Freddy opening his mouth, showing parts of his endoskeleton freddy_meme_by_catcupcake-d7wxy18.jpg|You just got FREDDYED ioj;fei;heagihogtohi.jpg|FAZBEAR HUG!!! Adventure Freddy.gif|Freddy's apperence in FNAF world Trivia *He has four other counterparts: Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, Shadow Freddy, and Nightmare Freddy. (And no, these are NOT forms that he can change into, just different characters that are different versions of him.) *Freddy and his gang have lost more battles than anyone else on this wiki. * Freddy, Dan Hibiki, Godzilla and Mewtwo have the most What-If Death Battles on this wiki so far. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Robots Category:Five Nights at Freddy's characters Category:Villains Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Combatants Category:FNAF Category:Ghosts Category:Possessed combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Combatants with a unique weapon |-| Withered Freddy= Withered Freddy is one of the main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Physical Appearance Withered Freddy is a broken suit of the 2nd generation of animatronic (Nightmare Freddy was a springlock animatronic who came before). He is a brown bear, his belly is lighter brown and he has 2 black buttons. His ears are a lighter brown. He has blue eyes, a black and destroyed hat and a black bow-tie. He is also holding a microphone (even during the night). And as any other animatronic, Withered Freddy has an endoskeleton (from the 2nd generation of animatronic). Fictional Appearances * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (2014 * Five Nights at Freddy's World (2016) Powers and abilities Same attacks as Freddy Fazbear (FNaF 1). 'FNaF World Only ('Withered Freddy's unique attacks) * Mic Toss : Kills the opponents softly. * Gloom Song : Lowers the enemy's attack power. * Esc Key : Has chance to kill multiple enemies. Weakness * Is broken